Let Love In
by DrChaseIsLove
Summary: Songfic to "Let Love In" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Brennan has just been dumped by the two men she was dating at once. Are she and Booth ready to let love in? 'He paused, knowing that he couldn’t take back the word he was to use next. “Love blinds, I guess.”


**A/N-** So my friend and I are total Bones geeks and while on Facebook I saw a discussion topic that was titled "Songs That Remind You of Booth and Brennan" and so I asked my friend what she thought, to which she named a few songs, with "Let Love In" by the Goo Goo Dolls at the top of the list. When she rattled off a few of the lyrics I was instantly hooked, downloaded it, and it's been on repeat ever since. I think this is the PERFECT song for Booth and Brennan, bar none. This fic takes place right after Brennan has been dumped by the two men she had been dating at the same time in the beginning of season four. So here's my very first songfic! Read and review please!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own _Bones_ or "Let Love In". Those are the property of Fox and the Goo Goo Dolls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Let Love In**

_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in.  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets._

Temperance Brennan had dealt with heartbreak before. There had been Sully, Michael Stires, and Will Hastings, but never had she been dumped twice in one day. She supposed she had it coming for dating two men at once, but no amount of justification or Thai food could numb the doubled feeling of rejection. Booth had been kind to take her out for dinner in the hopes that she would feel better, but it had only made her stomach full, and her head a bit dizzy. Perhaps she had had one too many drinks.

Outside the restaurant it had gotten dark, allowing the streetlights to illuminate the parking lot. Booth, noticing Brennan blinking her eyes several times to adjust her vision to the dark, took her hand to escort her to the car.

Looking up, Brennan could see stars dotting the dark sky. Their power seemed endless until her eyes followed them to the skyline of the bustling city. How awful, she thought, for those stars to shine so brightly, but be cut off by a skyline, unforgiving to nature's power? How awful for the stars to show such potential, only to be enclosed by man's destruction of natural land? How awful, that she could do nothing but stare at those stunning stars and think about how she was just like them—bright and pretty, but shut out from the modern world. She was caught up in the societies she studied, stuck in a whirlwind of history and anthropology, as proof by her recent polygamy stint. She lived with the values and ideals of ancient times, and was thus shut out of an increasingly modern world. If only there was someone or something that could catch her up with the times.

_  
Your smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see_

Booth opened the car door, gesturing for her to sit in the passenger seat and Brennan hesitated, not wanting to take her eyes away from the stars that she had always felt so close to. Booth, rather than following her gaze to the sky, was suddenly struck by the beauty of his partner, her hair shining in the moonlight and the stars sparkling in her eyes. He had noticed how attractive she was before, but there was something there, beneath her eyes, tucked behind her porcelain face that was so radiant in the light.

She's misunderstood, he thought. Everyone sees her as a brilliant but socially clueless scientist. They know she's misunderstood, but they never look beyond that. They don't bother to look at why she's misunderstood. Temperance Brennan wasn't perfect. She had a temper, and she could never quite keep a relationship, but none of it was her fault. Her past had done that to her—it had made her flawed—but in her imperfections laid her beauty. __

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  


Her beauty was one that was un-paralleled by any other he had seen. It was a powerful, independent splendor that with the right love and attention could be tamed. After Rebecca, Booth thought he would never love again. Slowly but surely though, he fell for his partner, getting caught up in the brilliance that defined her during their last three years together.

There was a line though, a line that separated personal from professional, and for as long he lived, he would not put anyone he loved in danger. Booth had a duty to the people around him, and as much as it killed him not to know how Brennan felt about him, he wouldn't cross the line.

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

In hadn't been until Booth had been shot that Brennan had realized exactly how much Booth meant to her. The only comfort she had when her partner had "died" was that she wouldn't have to confront him about her feelings.

When Booth had returned, Brennan was in shock. Despite her disbelief in spirits or the afterlife, every time she talked to him she felt like she was talking to an angel or a ghost. She didn't know how to deal with his return, but after battling with different emotions, she settled on anger, and with that decided, burst into Booth's bathroom to reprimand him for not informing her of being alive.

When the aftermath of Booth's return had cleared, Brennan realized that anger was not the right emotion. Suspecting that the feelings she felt for her partner aired more on the side of romantic, Brennan became scared. Instantly she thought of the line that separated their personal and professional lives, and began to subconsciously separate herself from Booth. She had convinced herself that sleeping with Ian Wexler was perfectly fine to satisfy a biological urge, and that dating both Mark and Jason was anthropologically acceptable, when in actuality neither was a good idea. Both had temporarily distanced her from her partner, caused her hurt, and then brought her back to Booth, her feelings for him stronger than ever.

_  
I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay?_

All Seeley Booth wanted was for his partner to be happy. He knew that together they could live a good, if not wonderful, life, but crossing the line was a dangerous act that couldn't be taken lightly. Line crossed equals lives lost; that's what he had told her that day in the park, and he still believed it.

He would never leave her though, not for any reason, and every day he regretted the two weeks he had to live without her. They had undoubtedly been the worst of his life, filled with anxiety and solitude.

Temperance Brennan was indecisive to say the least, unconsciously playing games with her partner every time they were together. There had been the time when she wanted Booth to share a humiliating moment from high school, but nothing had satisfied her as having been enough of an inequity. Finally, when he had given her the brainy Smurf, there had been a moment—or at least he _thought_ there had been a moment—where _maybe_ something could have happened. But then she went off and dated two men at once, and slept with a British professor, leaving him reeling with confused thoughts tumbling in his head.__

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in  


Finally able to tear her eyes away from the stars and her thoughts away from her partner's line, Temperance Brennan turned to face Booth, who was still hypnotized by the woman in front of him.

"Booth," she called gently, breaking his gaze. He was startled for a moment, having been brought back to reality by the subject of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Bones," he paused at the nickname he had given her just three years ago. "Temperance. I was just, uh, I just remembered I have to pick Parker up tomorrow, so I have to come into work late." For a moment Brennan was disappointed, hoping that he was thinking about her. She knew it was selfish, but in her encounters with love, she found that love was a little bit of everything. It was a mix of lust, admiration, kindness, giving, and selfishness. Everyone hoped there was someone out there for them, and when they find that person, they'll do anything to keep them. Her job provided enough evidence of that: crimes of passion.

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in_

"Oh," Brennan replied quickly, not questioning her partner's false statement. "I understand,"

She was blinded by her own self doubt. After years of telling herself that she and Booth could never be, and after every failed relationship as proof that she was not capable of a real connection, Brennan didn't even suppose that Seeley Booth was considering her. So swallowing his lie, Brennan moved to take a step towards the car.__

There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in  


"Wait," Booth's arm flew out to grasp her shoulder. "That was a lie, Temperance," She turned to face her partner, who now wore a troubled face. "I wasn't thinking about Parker."

"Oh," Brennan said, her hopeful heart now in her mouth. Booth took a deep breath.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore." He took a step closer to her, moving his hands from her shoulders to her upper arms. "I lied about not liking Zack, I lied about dying, and for three years I've lied to myself about not having feelings for you, Temperance." Her heart began to pound in her ears, and, as much as she told herself there was no reason, tears sprang to the back of her eyes. He continued.

"And I've ignored those feelings, convincing myself that they can be held back by some stupid line, but that was the biggest lie of them all. When you feel like this, nothing can hold you back but the rejection of another. Usually I can read you like a book, but, I don't know, when it comes to these feelings I just can't tell what you're thinking." He paused, knowing that he couldn't take back the word he was to use next. "**Love** blinds, I guess."

She inhaled sharply at this phrase and blinked a few times to keep from letting tears escape her eyes. Thoughts were flying through her head, but all were brought to a screeching halt when she remembered the line.

"Temperance, say something," Booth prompted nervously. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same, that she had battled the same issues with confronting her feelings and doubts, but all of her thoughts came back to the thing that was keeping them apart—or at least trying.

"The line," She whispered and his face looked down, saddened. "You said it couldn't hold back the feelings, but can it hold back a relationship? What about fear? You said fear could hold feelings back, and Seeley, I'm _scared_. Relationships have never been my forte. The line must have a stronger hold on me."

_  
And you're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in_

Booth looked up and moved his hands down her arms to her hands, sending chills throughout her entire body.

"You are the smartest, most able person I know, Temperance. You can do anything you set your mind to—even maintaining a successful, fulfilling relationship. And you don't have to worry about me. I'll never leave you, not for as long as I live." He paused for a moment and inhaled. "And that's the truth."

Losing control for a moment, a crystal tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"I've never been so happy to hear the truth in my life." She whispered, feeling the line begin to fade.

Seeley's eyes met hers for a moment, and in that silent conversation they decided to take the plunge, to stop walking the line and start crossing it. In that moment, they decided to let love in and give it a fighting chance.

Booth leaned in to meet his partner's lips, and was met with the most incredible sensation of his life. Kissing Temperance Brennan was like kissing an angel; her lips were soft and promising, previewing what their love had in store for them, and from this glimpse they could both see that the future would be bright—so long as they were together.

_  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N-** Yay! Go Booth/Bones! So that's it. I hope I kept them in character (I tried as best I could…). Anyways, reviews are always greatly appreciated, and if you like my stuff then check of some of my other fics. Thanks so much!!


End file.
